Unknown?
by Pajamaly
Summary: Its your typical shinobi fantasy: Sakura gets into some trouble and team 7 comes to bail her out. On the way Sasuke revels his feelings for her, and there relationship blooms, so this is happily ever, right?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Unknown?

* * *

Prolog

* * *

Yep, I hate officially hate my horrible life. I'm cursed, I know I am. What with my looks being the hideous way they are, and my spatiality/job/destiny thingy. Not to mention the hopeless situations I always seem to get myself into, and the people I unfortunately hang around with. But I suppose that's ok, considering there amazing bodies. (I get to look at 100 percent male muscle, times five –squeals-) So I guess that rocks.

Oh, anyway right now I'm cursing myself because of the current situation. I'm trapped in this supper bad-ass base, that just so happens to belong to the infamous Akatsuki. Now normally I wouldn't say this is a problem, but I just escaped one of their prison cells which means that one I'm already beat up, two I'm almost out of chakra, three I have no weapons, and four absolutely no backup or any possible chance of rescue.

Great, I can hear them coming. Quickly I duck around the corner in hopes of hiding, but of course that wouldn't work. Arms soon surrounded my middle preventing any chance of movement.

"Looks like we caught you, yea." Said Dedira, the one with funky blond hair.

As I was about to retort he punched me in my stomach. I slumped to the cold stone ground, and began to cough up boiling red blood. He laughed, and then proceeded to haul my sore body up by my grungy, dirty pink hair.

"You should have just stayed put, you wretch."

Suddenly my head made contact with the stone wall, and everything went black.

* * *

"Hey have you seen Sakura anywhere?"

"Do you guys have another mission?"

"Well…."

"I'm taking that as a no."

"Well ya see, teme kinda was a jerk to her and now she's disappeared."

"Great, what did the ass say this time?"

"Yea Naruto enlighten us as to what your idiot friend did to our poor Sakura-chan."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know."

"You no Naruto, you're a very bad liar."

"I am not!"

"Oh, you are so."

"I th..in…..kkk Na..Na..rut…..o's a good liar."

"Yea, but you think he's good at everything."

"You don't need to blush like that Hinata."

"So, anyway, Naruto……..wait, where did he run off to?"

* * *

"Baa-chan I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find her."

"Hn."

"Don't start! It's your fault she's gone in the first place!"

"Hn, she wasn't in the outside."

"Don't you mean the blandies, or normals?"

"No Dobe, now shut up."

"Geese, bossy much?!"

"Teme!"

"Would you two quit bickering?"

"Hn."

"Hai Baa-chan!"

"Naruto!!!!"

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me!"

"Good, now that you're paying attention I can tell you where and how we found Sakura."

"You mean you found her, and we're wasting time like this?!"

"Well if you would let me finish…"

"Hai."

"As I said we found her, but we don't know where she is."

"How can you find a person, but not know where they are?"

"Simple, we found her distress call, and know that Akatsuki have her, but we don't know where she's being held."

"How long have the Akatsuki had her?"

"Well, she officially disappeared 2 weeks ago right?"

"Aa."

"Well her distress signal/sign is about 2 weeks old."

"So basically she could be anywhere."

"Right of course Uchiha."

"Hn."

"Well, that's all the in-tell we really have right now."

"You have to let us go look for her."

"NO! Naruto, your way to valuable, and so are you Uchiha. Neither of you are going to go and look for her."

"Why not?!"

"Because if the Akatsuki catch you, were as good as dead."

"So you're just going to let them have her?!"

"No, we'll send out a team, a team not including you two."

"Bu………….."

"Dismissed."

* * *

"Teme, were not really going to let some other people take care of our Sakura, are we?"

"No dobe, we definitely aren't."

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

"We need to make a plan first idiot."

"Oh, yea."

"Plus we'll need supplies and equipment."

"By the way teme, what did you say to her?"

"I didn't tell her anything."

"What do you mean."

"I mean she just up and left one day 2 weeks ago."

"Hmm, and everyone automatically thinks you did something stupid, and offended her."

"Just shut-up and get out of my room."

"But I thought we needed to plan?"

"We should rest first."

"Oh, right teme."

"Hn."

"Ok, see you in a bit."

"Aa."

* * *

When I came to I knew I was locked up again, but this felt a little different. I opened my eyes, which to my surprise weren't blind folded like last time.

Looking around I found myself in an almost pitch black stone room tied to a chair. Nude. Wait no, I wasn't completely exposed, ropes or some other material were tied around my breasts, and the back of the chair. My thighs were stuck together, with a rope, no, the same black binding material that my breasts were bound with, and secured to the chair as well.

My arms were once again bound with that shinny black material, except they weren't bound together; they were stuck to the arm-wrests. If I moved them the constricting material would rub them raw, and eventually make them bleed. Come to think of it, it was quite hard to breath with the way my breasts were bound in fact I might just die of lack of oxygen. This actually isn't very likely at all.

Just as my wrists and arms were bound, so were my calves and ankles. Unfortunately my butt and other lower parts weren't covered, which seemed kind of odd to me. Ok, maybe really odd. I mean what reason would they have for doing that? If they wanted to rape me, they already had my legs bound to tightly together to get anywhere. So this move made no sense at all, but oh well.

I decided it was time to see my surroundings. I tried to move my head, which wasn't possible. Now that I thought about it I could feel something holding my head in place. Although I could move it up and down, I couldn't move it forward, left, right, or back because of the chair. What in the world are they planning?

-creak-scratch-shuffle- I heard two sets of footsteps enter the room from behind me. Great the torture is about to begin.

It seems as though the tortures are non other than Itachi Uchiha and Akatsuki's leader. I still don't know what he looks like, but I think his name is Pain.

"So little girl, you ready to tell us what we want to know?"

My first question, do they really think I'm so week as to give away my comrades without any torture at all. I'm not a spine less jelly fish; I definitely have a back bone.

"So she still refuses to talk."

"Yes, and I believe she has some valuable information we can use against Konoha."

"Very well Pain, I'll see what I can do."

"Good."

After their brief conversation, where they completely ignored me, Itachi sat down in a chair across from me.

"How long will this take Itachi?"

"Depends on her mental state."

"Well she stood up to all of our physical torture, and most of the mental, so you're our last resort. Don't fail…"

"Well then I'll get started."

Itachi then activated his mongekio shargaian. I found I couldn't look away, just like with his brother Sasuke I was fascinated by his eyes, and soon got memorized. I didn't realize what was going on until my world faded out and turned red and black. Oh, shit.

"Now then Sakura, let's see what's in that pretty little head of yours."

* * *

"Naruto, wake up."

"Wha……..?"

"It's time to go."

"Sasuke-teme, what's going on, why are you in my room?"

"Were going to rescue Sakura, remember?"

"Oh, yea, I remember."

"Then get up already."

"Fine, fine."

* * *

"Are you ready yet?"

"Quit being so impatient!"

"Your calling me impatient? You, who can never wait for anyone, or anything?"

"Kay, I'm done!"

"Not so loud!"

-Grumble-grumble-

"Let's go, Naruto."

"Of, course _MASTER_ Sasuke."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

-Sigh-

"So do we have a plan?"

"Of, course!"

"What?"

"Well, first we have to get out of here, and that requires you to be quiet."

"Alright."

* * *

I watched the shillings crumble, and sometimes dislodge under our feet, as we hurried across the roofs of Konoah's sleeping homes. Of course, no one was awake at this hour, people had jobs, missions, and school tomorrow, there wasn't any reason to be awake.

-Swoosh- I landed gracefully on the cold, gray stoned path that led out of the village hidden in the leaves, my home konahagure. (a/n: I know that's spelled wrong, but I don't know how to spell it.)

"Naruto, duck into the trees!" I hissed.

"Why, I don't see anyo……….." –Swish-

A kunai just missed hitting him square in the chest.

"We figured you two would try something like this."

"Kakashi, how nice of you to intervene."

"It's ok, calm down."

"We would like to go with you to rescue Ugly."

"Sai, don't call her that."

"Dickless."

I heard a low growl coming from Naruto at the use of Sai's nickname for him.

"Well, we didn't say you could come."

"Were coming Naruto, we all care about Sakura."

"Who's included in all?"

"Me, Sai, and Yamato (hoped I spelled his name right)."

"Fine, but can we just get moving?"

"Your right, let's go."

* * *

Prolog End

* * *

A/N: Well hi, um for people who actually happen to read and like this story I would appericiate reviews, constructive critism, and the like but this is kind of an old document that I randomly ran into when I was cleaning out my files, and I have absolutuley no clue at all where I was going with this or what the story is even about, hence the title. For the most part I don't really even remember who all the conversations were with, which is a very bad thing. So um yea...

* * *

Sorry for any spelling mistakes, or grammar errors.


End file.
